


and i said universe, please, let me have this

by neville



Series: thorbruce shorts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, bruce believes in thor, bruce is really really really in love with thor and he wants the best for thor, endgame thor, i took some liability with the time frame, supportive bruce banner, takes place while they're researching the infinity stones, thor and bruce are in love, thor is not a happy bean :(, we been knew, well it's sort of compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Bruce Banner navigates the downtime in between looking for Infinity Stones, and also navigates his trust in Thor.





	and i said universe, please, let me have this

**Author's Note:**

> i always found it weird how bruce seemed to be concerned in asgard about thor's welfare, but then never seemed to offer him any help ... so i wanted to write him spending some time with thor before everything went down because it's what they DESERVE

There are a lot of days where nothing happens, really; there’s a lot of information to comb through about the Infinity Stones, and lots of general and extenuating factors to consider, and though Bruce has the Tony-like desire to want to work every second that he’s awake, he knows that it isn’t realistic. So there are lots of days of sitting around and napping on the couch, days of playing ping-pong with the still-starstruck Scott Lang, and days of sitting round the table eating shawarma with Thor and letting the worry eclipse his heart a little. It would be easy to set Thor aside, to accept that his burden is too large and to leave him to his own devices as the other Avengers do; but even if there’s nothing Bruce can really do, leaving Thor just isn’t an option for him.

The day approaches; no-one gets better, really. Steve hasn’t slept in three days, and he crashes out in the middle of the lounge, and someone puts a blanket over him eventually.

Natasha tells Bruce she’s worried about Thor. Bruce says he is too, and then that he’d trust Thor with his life anyway;  _ we’ve all been in that place _ , he says,  _ and we’re all here now _ .

She nods. 

Nebula says she doesn’t trust him. Bruce tells her that’s okay. Rocket seems on the fence, but if there’s anyone Bruce would trust to keep Thor in check, it’s him. An anxiety gnaws at him anyway. He gets up in the middle of the night and finds a place that’s open twenty-four hours and drinks fifteen dollars’ worth of milkshakes. There’s a twitch in his hand the next morning when he’s making the toast. 

“I still love you,” he says to Thor that day, when they’re sitting on the floor playing Connect 4 and Bruce is thinking about everything. “I just – I want you to know.” 

Thor slots a yellow token in. Bruce drops a red. “I’m glad,” Thor says, and earnestly. “I feel as if no one wants me here sometimes. But I want to  _ try _ .” 

“I know,” Bruce says softly. 

“Connect four,” Thor says, and then he’s cupping Bruce’s face in his hands and kissing him as if this will be the last time, and maybe it will. 

Bruce pleads with the universe to let him have this. 

There isn’t anything special he wants: he doesn’t care for fame, or money, and he’d live in a flat the size of a cardboard box and lecture for a living and he’d be happy with it all if he had Thor. So he asks the universe,  _ please, this, let me have this _ .  _ It’s all I want.  _

“I trust you,” he says, and the words echo in Thor’s head when he stands on that pad, thinking about that love, Bruce’s love, that which cradles him and doesn’t ask questions, just  _ feels _ . He doesn’t know if he deserves it; he just knows that his heart beats for it as it has for every moment of these five years, and their eyes meet, and Thor asks the universe for  _ this, please let me have this, please don’t let this end _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
